


An Unforgettable Night (A Fankyle Valentine's Day special/love story)

by Pandam_The_Great



Category: Fanboy & Chum Chum (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Friends to Lovers, Gay Rights, I Blame Tumblr, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Middle School, Romantic Comedy, School Dances, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandam_The_Great/pseuds/Pandam_The_Great
Summary: As the Galaxy Hill's school dance approaches, Kyle begins to grow more nervous by the second, waiting to eventually ask Fanboy out...Will he succeed?
Relationships: Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason & Fanboy, Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason/Fanboy
Kudos: 8





	An Unforgettable Night (A Fankyle Valentine's Day special/love story)

**Author's Note:**

> OKKKKK! Srry this is my first post on here but I thought it would be kewl to right this!!!! :D I hope all of u enjoy this shitty fanfic (NOTE there's a little bit of Sigchum in there too heheheh)  
> Also happy Valentine's Day this is ur gift ppl!!!!! :P  
> (ANOTHER NOTE PLZ LET ME KNOW IF I'VE MADE NY MISTAKES IN MY WRITING IN THE COMMENTS OKI BYEEEEEE)

Fanboy sits at his desk nervously, alongside him was Chum Chum. Fanboy leans close and whispers into his best buds ear:  
"Chum Chum, what am I gonna do?"  
The date? February 13th, 2009, approximately 1 day before the big Galaxy Hills School Valentines Day dance almost every kid was talking about; neither Fanboy and Chum Chum had prepared. Their constant goofing around, or actual reliability to have a date, had ruined their perfect opportunity…  
Here's the thing: Chum Chum? He’s just going alone this year. Nobody at the school... *Ahem*... strikes his interests. Fanboy on the other hand, He's got it WAAAAY worse. He still doesn't even know who to GO with, and makes it seem as if he NEEDS to go with someone. Out of options, Fanboy tries to reassure himself that he could somehow get a date just in time. The likely-hood of that happening though was pretty low, therefore, Fanboy slumped onto his desk, disappointed.  
"Fanboy, don't worry! You'll be fine! Have you had anyone you'd like to ask?"  
"No... not really" Fanboy muttered.  
"Hey, you know that you don't HAVE to have a dance to go, do you?" Chum Chum says, in an effort to cheer Fanboy up, although he was pretty aware that would make him feel a little worse. After all, he tends to not really read people's emotions well.  
"I mean... yeah, but... I just, WANT a date! Imagine how cool it would be? having someone who can dance the night away with you sounds pretty cool, right? Not to mention that after the dance is done, we could go get Frosty Freezie Freeze's!" Fanboy exclaimed.  
"It would be the perfect night! I'd treasure it forever and ever!"  
Chum Chum cracks a smile. "Yeah.. I guess it's pretty cool to have someone you could love and care for, although-"  
Fanboy and Chum Chum's small talk was suddenly interrupted by the sound of the school bell. Recess. Only around 1 to 2 hours of school remain.  
“OOH! Recess! Come on Fanboy! Let’s go!”

Although it took a brief moment to realize what was going on, he flung right up and out of his chair. But he still couldn’t stop thinking about the dance. What would he do? How would he prepare? Unfortunately, that’s not what mattered right now. All he needs to do is shut his thoughts down and distract himself with something else.  
Both of the boys walked over to the door, flooding out with children into the overly crowded hallway. Fanboy began to worry more and more with each passing second. No matter how hard he tried to drown out his thoughts, they kept coming back, hitting him with a somewhat unbearable weight on his shoulders.  
“A-Are you sure I’ll be ok without a date, Chum Chum?”  
“Oh, I’m more than sure… don’t be so worried Fanboy! And besides… we’ll be there together! As friends! Y'know?”  
Still walking down the hallway, Fanboy sighs; relief filled him.  
“Well, I guess that makes me feel a BIT better!”

On the way out to the schoolyard was Kyle. He stood near the door and watched both Fanboy and Chum Chum leap through and straight to the playground. Kyle, with a now sudden smug look on his face, whispered something silently to himself:  
"Ugh... look at those two... what do they think they're doing?". He stops to think of some cheesy joke to make, although nothing comes out... yet he still finds the situation quite... entertaining? He couldn’t find the exact words to describe it…yet something was familiar about it.  
Chuckling to himself, he looked at the two boys playing together, and suddenly began to smile  
"Although they may be dumb, They're really fun to hang out with. Especially Fanboy..."  
His heart began to pace up, as his smile grew even wider  
"I don't know... why... but I feel really happy when I'm with him. Being alone my whole life has changed how I perceive relationships, could this be...". Kyle stopped. The realization had finally hit him. His heart began to pace even faster, and he began to sweat in a panic.  
"Oh... my...GOD! DO I... NO. NONONONONONONONONONONO... I CAN'T BE... I, I THINK I HAVE A CRUSH ON... FANBOY! And... JUST RIGHT BEFORE THE DANCE!"

Kyle's face turns beet red as he struggles to find a clear answer for his dire question, currently running through his mind  
"H...How am I gonna ask him? More importantly, would he actually accept my invitation? I... I don't know if he feels the same way… Or… am I just overreacting and this is probably not how I feel?". Kyle turns his head facing towards the boys once again, only laying eyes on the one he loves the most. His stomach begins to knot up and ache.  
“Oh, I don’t think this is me overreacting… not this time! IT’S ALL REAL!”  
From the distance, he could hear Fanboy and Chum Chum playing together, running across the whole schoolyard. That there? Gave Kyle a bit more of a boost. He knows Fanboy definitely enjoys spending time with him, which meant things couldn't go TERRIBLY wrong, right?

Before you know it, the bells rings; everyone rushes to the door to their next class. passing by was Fanboy, he waves and begins to talk with Kyle. Kyle begins to feel his heart race, once again, as he approaches him.  
"Hey, Kyle! Did you find someone to go to the dance with?" Fanboy asks, putting a big stupid grin on his face, waiting for his response.  
"Oh.. uh.. I haven't yet... but to be honest, I don't really care if I do or not!"  
He finished telling his lie, and began to quickly run to his homeroom, where he knew he'd have to lay eyes on Fanboy again. The last hour of school was wasted thinking of how his entire "Asking out my crush/rival to some cheesy school dance" thing would go, he was really too worried about this. Struggling to keep his eyes off Fanboy, he couldn't help but gush at the thought of them dancing together on the dim lit dance floor, or the auditorium floor, to be more specific.  
The bell rang once more, signifying that the day has obviously ended. Kyle slumps down low in his chair. What possible way could he get himself out of this nightmare? Well, not EXACTLY a nightmare to be honest, he just kind of wished that Fanboy would just shut up and go out with him already.

Just as the class was about to trot out the door, the loudspeaker came on; an announcement was made.  
“Have a great evening, students! Just a pleasant reminder that the Valentine‘s Day Dance IS tomorrow, Make sure you prepare for that, after school at 7:00 PM in the gymnasium!”  
"Yeah, sure, whatever..." Kyle muttered to himself silently as he went down to the lower halls where his locker was located. It was nothing really fancy, but it was enough just to fit the right amount of books and assignments. He shoves his books inside his backpack, ran out the door, and tried his hardest to NOT lay eyes on Fanboy again. Although his plan failed, as Fanboy got Kyle's attention, and waved goodbye at him.  
Kyle waved back in response and began to run towards his house. When he made it, he then dashed through the door, making sure to quickly shut it afterwards. He drags his body down onto the floor and sighs...  
"What am I gonna do? WHAT AM I GONNA DO?". Silently weeping to himself, as he then suddenly tried to regain his courage. He then began to think  
"I, can't just give up yet! This is a one in a lifetime chance! He COULD just go to the dance with you! Most likely that won't happen, but it's possible!"  
He pushes himself up and walks towards his room, pounces onto his bed, and picks up his wand, where there, he waved it in a particular pattern and pointed at his handy-, maybe not-so-dandy Necronomicon. The book plops in front of him and begins to speak, in a stern, cold voice.  
"Who dares to awaken me from my slumber!"  
"Hey, um... sorry to bother you, but I need some advice... Believe it or not, I happen to have a HUGE crush on that ninny, Fanboy... And, heh... Ironically, the big stupid school dance is tomorrow and I want to ask him out... Do you... have any tips to lower my worries about this, perhaps?" Kyle shivers in embarrassment and slight panic.  
The Necronomicon laughs humbly. "Oh, you're really asking me, a book, for love advice?"  
"Wait... no! I just-" Kyle begins to stutter, struggling to put the situation into his own words. Out of slight agitation and perhaps failure, he softly throws the Necronomicon onto the bed and makes his way for the hallway.  
"H-Hey! What are you doing?"  
I'm going to bed early tonight... Just going to make myself a meal..." Kyle exclaims. 

He cooks himself dinner, then gets in the shower, puts on some pajamas, brushes his teeth, You know, the usual... That night, he laid down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. His thoughts raced all over the place as he struggled to fall asleep. He let out a heavy sigh that echoed through the walls of his cold, desolate house.  
"Fanboy..." he began to whisper to himself whilst smiling ever so lightly.  
"Maybe you can be my idiot... just this once, or... maybe forever… hehe!"

The next day, Kyle wakes up earlier than anticipated. He gets up and starts to walk to the bathroom, checking himself out in the mirror. In a soft, yet sleepy voice, he began to comb his fingers through his hair and began to reassure himself one more time.  
"It's gonna be okay... It's gonna be okay..." He says, as he heads out yet again to the slightly, sunlit hallway.  
He begins to get ready for the day, and by the time he leaves out the door, he feels like all his troubles melted away. Maybe today wouldn't be too bad after all. Maybe, just maybe... he has a chance.  
Kyle begins to dash out near the sidewalk paving the path to the school. anticipated, he crossed the street and arrived at his fateful destination, where he would soon meet the man of his dreams. And before you know it, he stands next to Kyle. With grins on their faces, they walk into the school together and strike up a conversation.

"Hey, Kyle! Did 'ya get a date to the dance to go with?" Fanboy asked, while his eyes slightly glistened through the morning sunlight.  
And with that said, Kyle was lost in his little dream world again. Looking at his eyes had completely thrown him off guard, and he began to shake his fingers, stimming while he thought about how lucky he was to be with him. But he then snapped back into reality, ready to answer Fanboy's question.  
"Oh! No... not yet... but that's fine, I guess..." He sighed, in disappointment. Who was he kidding? He never had the strength to ask him out!  
"Ah well...That's fine! see ya there!"

He wondered if he could do this on his own. He thought to himself: “Hm… I doubt that”

As the hours pass by, the time for the dance approaches. Near the end of the day, Kyle walked up and out of his seat. He'd thought of another idea on how he could possibly make this whole thing work out…  
“If I can just manage to ask him right now before the dance, maybe… just maybe I might be able to pull this off!”  
he strides along with Fanboy as they head down the lower corridor of the school, then both of them stops, Kyle turned around, and asks Fanboy his question  
“H-Hey Fanboy!”  
“Yes, Kyle?”  
He began to sweat, as the feeling of heat began to trickle down his spine. He couldn’t take the pressure much longer. He trembled, and trembled, unable to speak in pure embarrassment. “I...I… Forgot what I was gonna say! Dang-it!” Kyle announced as he pushed his sleeve against his forehead to wipe the sweat off his face.  
Fanboy stared for a few seconds at Kyle, slightly confused, but nonetheless joyful, as always.  
“Oh, well that’s ok! See you tonight at the dance!”  
Fanboy jolted away to the front door, barley giving Kyle a chance to catch up to him. Kyle stood in the middle of the piling crowd, with an emotionless face.  
He was… alone. Again.  
As the halls began to clear up, Kyle slowly paced forward and began his usual route to his house. The second he arrived, a part of him felt even lonelier than before.

The door shut behind Kyle, as he began to sigh, then frown. He had ONE CHANCE, and blew it all away... he felt hopeless, and somewhat burned out.  
“So… How did your little love-confessing thing go?”  
Kyle turned around startled. It was the Necronomicon, laying on the coffee table near Kyle’s couch.  
“Oh, It went horrible… i got too nervous and I didn’t get the chance to ask him out! This is all my fault!” Kyle moaned in agony, as if he then was coiling up the urge to cry.  
“Aw… Don’t be so tough on yourself, kid. Maybe you can still go to the dance and ask him there! It’s the perfect place!”  
“What kind of a difference would THAT make?”  
Kyle thought for a second… that old cranky leather book had a point… “Y’know… That could actually work out! I might have a second chance! THIS IS IT! THE MOMENT YOU’VE BEEN WAITING FOR!”  
Kyle stood and hugged the book to his chest as tight as he could, with no regards to how the Necronomicon might feel being smushed  
“Thank you! I’ll make sure to do that!”  
“Hey! L-Let me go! You’re.. Crushing me, you nimwit!” Kyle released the Necronomicon from his arms, as he plopped back onto the table. “Oh! Sorry!” Kyle apologized, followed up by a hearty chuckle.  
Pacing around the room in excitement, He then began to think of the endless possibilities of the aftermath of tonight's dance. Where would they go afterwards? The Watertower that both Fanboy and Chum Chum live in? Or perhaps somewhere else? Why even was he worrying about that NOW? There’s plenty of time until the dance actually starts! With that in mind, it was about time he began getting ready! 

In eager excitement, Kyle ran towards the clock near the door to his bedroom. 3:37. He still had plenty of time to spare before his confession would be made.  
“3:37? Hm… how am I supposed to kill some time? Do I just.. get ready now and then do whatever I want for the remaining time?”  
“Could I… actually practice my confession?”  
As the clock ticked by another minute he waited, and waited, and waited to make up his mind  
“Maybe I’ll be fine… it seems pretty straightforward enough, so why would I have to practice?”  
He gave up. He’s just going to get ready and wait at this point.  
As Kyle moved his way from the clock to his room, another strike of anxiety hit him, stronger than the last. The pain in his stomach rose. Although reassuring himself all those moments ago, he still has a chunk of doubt left within him. He opened his drawer to reveal another long sleeve sweater, just like the striped one he had on now, although it was plain gray. The texture of wool wrapped around his fingers as he held it in his hand firmly.  
Finally, he slipped out of his old sweater, and into his new one. Hopefully this would be a bit more comfortable to wear at the dance.

Fidgeting and pacing around for at least half an hour at most once more, he stops, turns back to the Necronomicon and looks them dead in the eye.  
“You… do you think I’m gonna be okay out there all by myself?”  
“What makes you so worried, kid? Is it just the confessing, or something else?” The witty book responds back. Kyle blushes again, his entire face coated in red.  
“It’s… It’s just that I don’t know how to really ask him! He’s-” Kyle stuttered, as he felt his face blush up more. Pulling up the edge of his sweater, he hid in it, hopefully shielding himself from embarrassment.  
“He’s really cute… and.. I don’t wanna blow my only chance of getting with him.” Kyle muttered, as he popped his head out of his sweater.  
“S-so… any suggestions on how I should confess? What should I say?”  
“A simple reasoning of why you love him will do. Try that.”  
“W-wait… so all I do is list the reasons why I love him? That’s it?” Kyle began to stutter. “What’s THAT gonna do!?”  
The Necronomicon paused, A slightly quizzical look on its face. Kyle didn’t have the time for this. Before he could set it down, It finally gave him an answer.  
“Let him know how much you love him. Be genuine with him.”  
‘W-What?”  
“Confess your deepest feelings with him. Let him know how happy you feel around him… And how you want to BE with him… make sure he understands how you truly feel.”  
The room stood silent for a second, until Kyle smiled and held the book tight as he squealed in joy. It felt as if a massive weight was lifted off his shoulders, as if he was free…  
As if… He could do it.

“THANK YOU SO MUCH!”  
“Y...Yeah, you can thank me later… now let me go! You’re squishing me again.”  
“No, like, genuinely… thank you so much! YOU’RE A LIFE-SAVER!” Kyle cheered, as he twirled around in glee squishing the book into his chest tighter.  
“OK OK… Enough squishing me!’ The book exclaimed, a slightly serious tone in his voice. He dropped the book onto the couch.  
“Hehehe!~ Sorry… I just got too excited there…” Kyle giggled softly.  
“Oh, don’t apologize! So do you think you’re ready?”  
As the room went silent once more, Kyle let out a deep breath of determination and courage.  
“I’m ready.”

Hours have passed, and there Kyle stood still, placed at the front of the doors at the school. A slight twist in his stomach awoke.  
As he walked past the stairs leading into the front doors of the building, he looked up at the night sky. Pitch black as ink, but not cloudy enough to leave a slight gray smudge in the atmosphere. Continuing to walk towards the doorway of the school, His stomach began to settle, as the lights that hung upon the roof glimmer in his eyes.  
Kyle pushed the door open, looking back at the night sky once more.  
Here goes nothing…  
The hallway felt lonelier than before, as all the chatter echoed through the building. Despite the hundreds of students clogging his way, It felt empty... Only to him  
And then he saw them. Standing near the entrance to the gymnasium, was Chum Chum and Fanboy.  
Kyle gulped in fear as he began to approach closer and closer to the two of them.  
“Look, It’s Kyle! Hey Kyle!”  
Fanboy ran towards Kyle in excitement, as Chum Chum watched the two, happy around each-other.  
“What’s Kyle doing here, anyway? Doesn’t he not have a date?” Chum Chum asked, admiring the both of them carefully.  
“Oh, Kyle’s here just to hang out I think! He-”  
Kyle stopped Fanboy before he could say anything else. “U-um.. I think I might dance a little bit too! I’m not just gonna stand there and do nothing…”  
Fanboy glanced at Kyle once more His face covered in red. Fanboy wasn’t sure how he was REALLY feeling, but he felt bad for him, and wanted him to join in on the fun.  
“Hey… Kyle, how about you dance with me?”  
Kyle’s heart began to flutter and pick up the pace. Was this a dream? Will someone come to wake him up soon? It all felt so surreal to him. He would have never expected to be cared for like this… Although he’s at peace knowing Fanboy cares enough to give him a chance.  
“O-Of course I will” Kyle stuttered, as he found it difficult to say anything in this time of joy.  
Fanboy grinned; Kyle began to blush more and more. His sweet smile felt like everything to him.  
Hopefully he doesn’t mess things up.  
“Come on, Kyle! What are you waiting for? Let’s go in!” Fanboy squealed in delight. He grabbed Kyle’s hand, as Kyle made a little squeak as this was unexpected. Fanboy’s hand felt… warm… and soft… It was something he didn’t want to let go of.  
Kyle clutched Fanboy’s hands tighter in his as they walked into the gymnasium.

The room was dimmed low, and the speakers boomed with all of the top greatest hits of 2009. Kyle felt a bit overwhelmed by all the noise, but he assured himself to not mess things up. He couldn’t leave. Not now.  
“So… Punch?” Fanboy asked softly, making a gesture to one of the tables set up at the back of the gym which held a giant bowl of fruit punch.  
“Oh… No thanks, Fanboy… I’m good!”  
He shrugged and moved along near the table. “That leaves more for me!” He teased.  
As Kyle waited for Fanboy to arrive back after his drink, He held his head in his hands.  
Do I confess now? Or later… What’s gonna happen after the dance is over? Should I hurry? Should I-  
His thoughts were interrupted by the sight of Fanboy approaching him again. His heart was beating fast again, and sweat began to trickle down his face. He wasn’t ready to see his beautiful face again.  
“Oh.. Welcome back Fanboy! How was your drink?”  
“ABSOLUTELY. AMAZING! What kind of stuff do they put in that crap to make it taste SO GOOD?”  
Kyle shrugged. “I don’t know… Fruit? Or tons of sugar… I wouldn’t know!”  
Fanboy giggled at his answer softly. As Fanboy giggled, Kyle began to feel warm inside, as if a massive weight was lifted off his shoulder. It felt great to hear his sweet voice.  
“Well, Come on! Let’s dance already! I’m getting bored hereeee~” Fanboy said, with a slight kick in his voice.  
“Wait- let me jus-”  
The lights dimmed down more; the room was almost completely dark and Kyle felt his heart almost stop, as he was interrupted by the sudden change of music. It’s time for… A slow-dancing session.  
“Oh! Perfect timing! Well, come on! Let’s dance together!”  
He grabbed Kyle’s hand again and pulled him close. Embracing their warmth together, they began to move across the floor. Kyle’s face was fully red at this point. He couldn’t find any words to say. He was… in love.  
Completely flustered, Kyle hugged Fanboy as they moved along the gym floor, with the both of them smiling at eachother, unable to say anything in enjoyment. Lost in dreamy thoughts of Fanboy, he got as close as he could, and put his hands on his shoulders. This was the greatest feeling Kyle’s ever felt before… as if he was actually cared for.  
As if he was loved by someone as special as Fanboy.

The dance ended, and Kyle couldn’t help but still think about everything that had just happened. The hand holding, the warmth that he felt; everything about it felt so special.  
Fanboy grabbed Kyle’s attention by tapping his shoulder. As Kyle instantly shot his attention back to the present, Fanboy said softly to him:  
“W-was that fun?”  
Kyle could see Fanboy beginning to blush. Maybe Fanboy liked him too? He didn’t know for sure…  
“Yes! It absolutely was!” Kyle cheered out, pushing his fists together right near his chest in pure happiness.  
In an awkward silence, they stood there in the gym, completely still as everyone made their way out to the entrance of the school again. Chum Chum, walking down the flood of people trying to find the both of them, stops and gives Fanboy a playful nudge  
“Heyyyy! How was the dance for you guys?” He asked, a witty smile on his face.  
“Oh, it was great! But… What are we gonna do now? Are we just gonna go home?”  
Kyle’s heart shattered. He didn’t want this to end. He had to think of a way to keep this going.  
“OOH! How about we all go get some Frosty Freezies at the Frosty Mart? Does that sound good to you guys?” Kyle proposed, hoping that this would give him more time to hang out with Fanboy.  
Fanboy gasped in excitement as he turned to Kyle again, his eyes gleaming and wide open in surprise. “Are you KIDDING!? I’D LOVE TO!”  
“That’s what I thought!” Kyle slightly teased.  
The hoard of people began to move faster and faster. The three of them decided it was finally time to get out of here. As Chum Chum stood beside both Fanboy and Kyle as they stride along the crowded corridors, He whispers to the both of them… But not really in a quiet way. Quiet enough so that no one else but them could hear it.  
“Hey, just to let you know, I’d love to go to the Frosty Mart with you guys, but unfortunately, I can’t… Sigmund’s gonna pick me up for a date tonight at some fancy restaurant!”  
Kyle practically almost yelled. With a look of sheer disgust on his face, he looked to Chum Chum. “S-SIGMUND?... You’re going out with… HIM!?”  
“Wait, Chum Chum… didn’t you say you were going alone this year?”  
He raised his head upwards, still walking down the hall. “Fanboy, I TOLD you I was going out with Sigmund! Did you forget? It was RIGHT before we left, too!”  
“It’s not my fault I wasn’t- Ok… Forget about it… You two just have fun, okay?”  
The hall was empty as the three trotted out the door. Kyle continued to day-dream of how perfect everything was going… Only for a matter of time before being interrupted by the sound of pattering feet followed by a gust of wind spearing his face. It was Chum Chum, running across the front yard panting.  
“Come on guys! We can’t be late! We have to wait for-”  
A trail of sparkling dust filled the air as Chum Chum stopped with his path blocked off. The wind spirals around, only to reveal a familiar figure...Someone he knew… Then the dust falls; The mysterious figure hidden in the dust was none other than-  
“SIGMUND! You’re here!” Chum Chum exclaimed, trying his hardest not to get too excited.  
“Vit appears so… Are you veady to go?  
“YES! Just let me say bye to my friends first....” Chum Chum turned around and waved softly. “Bye Fanboy! Bye Kyle! See ya soon!”  
Sigmund stopped for a second, taking a moment to realize what Chum Chum said. Laughter bursted out of him.  
“Vait… KYLE’S HERE? Ze VORST Vizard in Milkveed? HA! Pathetic…”  
Kyle cringed and looked away. Oh GREAT… Just what I needed… Sigmund The STINKER to rain on my parade!  
“Hey, Kyle! How’s vit like going to a school vike yours, hm? Isn’t as good as what Milkveed used to be for you...And vho’s that next to you? Your BOYFRIEND!?” Sigmund teased. The whole school let out a giant giggle. Kyle began to feel sick. But little did he know that Fanboy shared the same amount of discomfort as him.  
“He-HE’S NOT MY BOYFRIEND, STUPID!” Kyle pouted, as more sounds of laughter could be heard from a variety of people crowded around the yard.  
Chum Chum ran back towards Sigmund and grabbed Sigmund’s hand as they stood completely still.; A look of slight concern glowed upon Chum Chum’s face.  
“H-How are we gonna get there, Sig?”  
“The vay I got here, silly!” He said, waving his hand in the air. “Vell, I think ve’re off now! SO VONG!”  
And there they went. The two vanished in almost an instant as the sparkles came back one more time. Kyle looked around, hoping no one still thinks he’s a freak or weirdo. He sighed and led Fanboy up towards the crosswalk and away from the groups of people.  
“What was THAT about?” Fanboy asked, a small shade of blush covering his face.  
“Oh, It’s nothing… Just forget about that…”

Past the sidewalk where they stood was the Frosty Mart. Fanboy bounced his feet up and down in anticipation and happiness. Although for Kyle… He wasn’t as happy as he thought he would be. Despite being with the hopefully love-of-his-life, he still felt worried about how things would turn out in the end. He wanted to just forget about these feelings. He wishes Fanboy knew right now how much Kyle loved him.  
“Hey Kyleeee~ Are we gonna cross the street to get there soon or what? You’re taking up time, Silly!”  
Kyle looked up, surprised. He was too busy worrying that he completely forgot everything about his current surroundings. He sighed and looked back at Fanboy, holding the widest smile on his face. It was enough to make Kyle blush a little more.  
“S-Sorry… I got a little carried away in my thoughts there. Let’s go!” Kyle said, grabbing ahold of Fanboy’s hand once again as they both ran across the street to the front doors of the store.  
The neon light above them gazed and lit the area alight. Kyle could never help but notice how pretty and different it looked at night… especially in such cold weather like this; He opened the door into the mart and walked in with Fanboy by his side.  
The door jingled as they slightly tried to adjust their eyes to the much brighter lights inside. Walking up to the Frosty Machine, Fanboy couldn’t help but give out another hearty smile again.  
“So, what flavor do you want? Blueberry or Strawberry?” Fanboy questioned. “I think I might settle for Blueberry this time!”  
“Oh, I might just have the Strawberry flavor! I don’t come here often so I guess it would be a good choice!” Kyle chuckled while handing Fanboy two of the cups across the counter.  
Fanboy filled his cup up to the brim with the sweet, yet delicate blue slush and put it down on the counter, as he did the same with Kyle’s cup.  
He looked down at his cup, filled with pink and below freezing. Although he was tempted to gulp it down, he noticed a small mistake that Fanboy made…  
“You forgot the straws! You want me to get them?” Kyle proclaimed.  
“Yeah, sure! I don’t mind!”  
Kyle looked around and picked up two of the plastic wrapped straws from the counter. He tore off the plastic, threw it out and placed one in each of their drinks. “That’s more like it!’  
Walking towards the front counter with the two cold cups in his hand, Kyle was ready to pay. “Oh! Hey Kyle! You got the Freezies?” he said, with a slight happy kick in his voice.  
“Yep! Here ya go! Two Freezies to go, please!”  
Lenny turned around and looked at the two, all joyful and carefree. He sighed softly.  
“Alright… That’ll be $4… D-Don’t tell me you forgot your money, right!?”  
“Um… Let me check…” Fanboy rummaged his hands through the top of his mask and pulled out a singular dollar bill. “I have a dollar! Is that good?”  
“It’s better than nothing, I guess…That’s often what you pay me!” Lenny snapped at Fanboy.  
Fanboy smacked down the bill onto the counter. “Here ya go, Lenny!”  
Kyle took a sip out of his Freezie as he handed the overfilled blue cup to Fanboy. “Well, I think we’re outta h-”  
“WOAH WOAH WOAH! Not so fast, DWEEBS!”  
Everyone turned towards the back of the Mart. It was Boog.  
“I’m finally off my break! HEY LENNY! Fetch me a burrito, will ya?” He called out from afar.  
“Ugh… Fine… One plain microwaved burrito, coming up….” He moaned as he trotted his way to the frozen foods section. Fanboy slurped down a big amount of his Frosty as he watched Lenny fumble with the microwave.  
“So… Why are you here? Aren’t you supposed to be at home, or something? I don’t know what your work schedule is like so…” Kyle asked, fidgeting with the straw in his drink.  
“Oh, it’s nothing special really, on Thursday nights like these I always stay here late! I don’t really know if I'm all that good at it since I tend to work better in the daytime....”  
Fanboy snickered. “I just thought it was because… Y’know~ Today’s valentines day and you guys we’re in love?” He teased, unable to control his laughter.  
Both Lenny and Boog stopped and stared at Fanboy. “YOU...Y-YOU WHAT!?” Boog yelled.  
Kyle looked at Boog carefully, examining his face. It seemed like it was filled with anger… or perhaps it was a cringe of disgust mixed in too? He couldn’t put it in words… but all he knew is that Fanboy made a big mistake.  
“You. Two. Are. So. DEAD!” He muttered silently, a harsh and cold tone surrounding his voice. “You better watch your mouth next time you... You PUNKS! Or else…”  
Lenny ran over quickly to both Fanboy and Kyle, scooting them out of the door while sweating slightly.  
“Hehe, Ok you two I think it’s time to get going! You don’t want anything BAD to happen right? Just uh… go ahead and be on your way now!” He smiled yet his voice trembled.  
“Oh-Uh… O-ok then, see ya around!” Kyle muttered softly as the two of them slid out of the mart. The cold air pierced their faces again as they sat down near the curb to talk about what’s next.  
“So… What should we do now? Do you just wanna sit here and...I don’t know...chill?” Fanboy asked while slightly shivering. He wasn’t prepared for such cold weather like tonight…  
“Well, I think I have another thing we can do...You wanna go on a broom ride together? We can sit on a hill and look at the town below right after!”  
He opened his mouth wide in surprise. “OOOOH! THAT SOUNDS FUN! But… where’s your broom?”  
Kyle blushed in embarrassment. “Oh! Sorry! I guess we’ll have to run back to my house and grab it! You don’t mind, right?”  
Fanboy bounced his legs up and down, listening to what Kyle had to say, keeping a straight smile on his face. “Of course I don’t mind! Come on! Let’s head there right now!” He said, getting up and grabbing his cup.

Near the doors of Kyle’s house, Fanboy stood near Kyle as he pushed open the door. “Wait here for a second, okay? I’ll be back out soon!”  
Fanboy closed his eyes and gave a small thumbs up to indicate that it was alright for Kyle to go. Kyle walked into his house and shut the door softly and whispered to the Necronomicon. It was still there, laying on the table. “I...I almost did it! I’m...Really close! ARE YOU PROUD OF ME!?” Kyle silently declared, a big grin covering his face.  
The Necronomicon stayed silent. Maybe he’s just asleep?  
“Hellooo! Earth to Nercronomicoooon!” He teased while knocking his knuckles rapidly on the cover of the book. It responded back...Finally!  
“Oh! Hehe… Sorry… I was just... tired...What do you need?”  
“I’m so close to confessing! I just came back to grab my broom so we could fly up to a hill and observe the town up above!” Kyle blushed, his fists clenched together in excitement. “But-” He continued.  
“What would be the appropriate time to confess?”  
“Well...Uh...Try confessing after some small talk… just start a small conversation and then pop the question in when you feel like it! Just let your heart choose what time best suits you.”  
Kyle gave a quick thumbs up “Thank you!” He silently whispered to it.  
Kyle looks across the entrance...his broom was piled up underneath an old cloth to keep it from getting dirty. He hasn’t rode this thing in ages… maybe it wouldn’t hurt to take it for a spin just this once in the winter?  
Brushing off a small and thin layer of dust from the handle, he carried it out the front door to show Fanboy. Fanboy’s eyes sparkled as he looked at the broom floating in the air.  
“Ooooooh! Cool! I’ve never even seen your broom before! It looks awesome!” He exclaimed.  
“Alright, you ready to roll?”  
‘I sure am!”  
Fanboy watched as Kyle placed himself onto the broom, gripping the top of the handle fiercely. He copied what Kyle did as the both of them prepared for takeoff.  
“Word of advice here...You might want to hold onto my back while we ride… It tends to get a bit out of control sometimes…” Kyle murmured.  
“Ahhh… Gotcha!”  
He clutched his arms around Kyle tightly as the broom elevated higher above the ground. Kyle squinted his eyes for focus as he looked straight ahead.  
“HERE WE GO!!!” He cried, as a rush of wind pressed their faces from the pick up of speed.

The two of them were above the city, looking from the rooftops spread out afar, and Fanboy couldn’t help but keep his eyes down on the streetlights below. It felt like a dream come true.  
“Hehe! This is awesome, Kyle!” He smiled and said, a soft tone in his voice. “So… where’s the hill we’re headed to?”  
“Oh, I think it just might be…”  
He disregarded his words, looking around carefully in the night sky.  
Then there it was. Its silhouette stood tall, way above the town… almost out of sight from down below. It was the perfect spot.  
“-Right there!” Kyle pointed. He pulled a stop to his broom and landed safely on the grass with Fanboy. He awed in glory at the sight of the lights below.  
“Wow... This is beautiful! Thanks for taking me here!” Fanboy blushed slightly, placing himself down on the grass to lay still.  
“Oh, no problem…” Kyle sighed, with a satisfactory look on his face.  
Then it was silent... For minutes… the two of them were completely lost in the starry sky above, glowing above as the stars twinkled in their eyes. Kyle needed to break the silence. For once and for all.  
Here goes nothing…  
He gulped. “Hey… uh, Fanboy? You know why I brought you here, right? I wanted to tell you something…. Important…”  
“Yeah? What is it Kyle?”  
He took another deep breath and gripped his sweater tightly.  
“I...I love you…’

Fanboy’s eyes widened slowly as he started to blush.  
“I feel… really happy around you all the time. My heart sings and I feel free… you… You’re really sweet and... I just want you to be mine. Please..” He said, as he pulled away his face to the side in fear. Fanboy could hear him breath heavily, and he stopped, and held Kyle’s hand.  
“Kyle… I love you too…” He whispered, with his sweet smile comforting Kyle.  
Kyle turned around and looked at him dead in the eyes. “R-really? You love me too?”  
“Why else would I ask you to dance, silly?”  
The two of them smiled as they looked each other in the eye. “Hey… you wanna hug? Y'know… In celebration of us being officially boyfriends?” Fanboy chuckled as he gripped Kyle’s hand tighter.  
“B...Boyfriends? You mean like… dating?”  
“Duuuh! Of course we are!”  
Kyle laughed, then cried tears of joy. TREMENDOUS tears of joy. He couldn’t control himself as the tears and laughing kept on coming.  
“You...Are you good, Kyle?” Fanboy fretted, looking a wee bit distressed.  
“Yeah… It’s just… That I’ve never felt this loved before in my entire life… You’re the first person to genuinely love and care for me.”  
Fanboy let out a sigh of glee.  
Kyle sniffled away his tears and wrapped his arms around Fanboy tight, The both of them sitting in the grass, hugging. He looked up at Fanboy’s face and stared at him once more, placing his hands delicately on his cheek.  
‘Are you… going to kiss me?” He snickered.  
“I would… but I’m a bit nervous…”  
He didn’t care. Fanboy pulled him in close as their lips touched softly. The kiss lasted short… but felt like a lifetime of joy. Kyle couldn’t speak… His cheeks rosy as ever, he muttered to Fanboy.  
“C-can i have another?” He trembled.  
“Sure! Why not!”  
They kissed once more as the both of them sat on the hill alone. Just the two of them. Everything felt perfect; Both of them wanted this moment to last forever, as they sat in the cold and held each other, warm and happy as can be. Kyle giggled and blushed once more as they pulled away from their second kiss. The both of them held hands once more, staring at the clouds.  
They both knew that truly… This was an unforgettable night.


End file.
